Unova
'Big Brother Pokemon: Unova' Big Brother Pokemon: Unova ''is the sixth game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. Planning began in July and applications went out on ''July 20, 2017. This game featured newbies to the series who had never played a season before. The season premiered on August 17, 2017. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bbunova. '''Hosts 'The Twists' *'Newbie Season': For the first time since Season 1 - Kanto there were all new players to this series cast with no returning players. There was also an emphasis on casting houseguests who had never played a Big Brother game before. *'Mind, Body and Soul': The overarching theme for this season was Mind, Body and Soul. The three main twists for the season lasted for the pre-jury phase of the game and related to the theme: Mind, Body and Soul. **'Mind': This season if the eviction vote tied, instead of the Head of Household breaking the tie, the vote would go to a re-vote and if it tied again then the voters would draw rocks. The HoH, nominees, Veto Holder and anyone saved with the Veto would all not be eligible to draw rocks. **'Body': This season the houseguests could win back to back Head of Household competitions, but not back to back Power of Veto competitions. **'Soul': Once a houseguest was evicted, they could cast a vote at the very next eviction. *'Badge Battle': On the one year anniversary of Season 1 - Kanto, it was announced that a special badge battle would be held to gift out three of the badges that were awarded in Season 1. The houseguests competed in a special lip sync competition judged by past players and three badges were awarded. **'Badge One': The first badge was a competition between the pre-jurors and offered one of them a second chance at the game. Ashvika won the Badge and therefore re-entered the game with immunity. **'Badge Two': The power of this badge was kept secret to the houseguests. **'Badge Three': This badge gave the second placing houseguest the power to become a secret Co-HoH. This player would get to nominate one houseguest anonymously Week 6 alongside the public Co-HoH's nomination. *'Live Night': During Week 11, Day 42 there was a Double Eviction, which consisted of one Backwards Week and then immediately followed by one normal week. **'Backwards Week': The first part of the Live Night was a Backwards Week inspired by the Big Brother Canada 5 twist. The Week began with each houseguest nominating two other houseguests for eviction. The houseguest with the most votes to nominate, Dana, was granted immunity for Week 11A and the two houseguests with the second most votes: Khaled and Lauren were nominated. Khaled was saved with the veto and the house voted Joseph as the replacement nominee. Then Luke won the Head of Household competition and cast the sole vote to evict Lauren from the game. 'Houseguests' 'Voting History' Notes *'Note 1': Due to the Body Twist, since Grace won the Power of Veto Week 1, she was ineligible to compete for veto the following week. *'Note 2': Due to the Soul Twist, Madison was able to cast a vote at the Week 2 eviction. *'Note 3': Due to the Body Twist, since TJ won the Power of Veto Week 2, he was ineligible to compete for veto the following week. *'Note 4': Due to the Soul Twist, Grace was able to cast a vote at the Week 3 eviction. *'Note 5': Due to the Soul Twist, Cole was able to cast a vote at the Week 4 eviction. *'Note 6': Due to the Body Twist, since Alivia won the Power of Veto Week 3, she was ineligible to compete for veto the following week. *'Note 7': Due to the Body Twist, since Nathan won the Power of Veto Week 4, he was ineligible to compete for veto the following week. *'Note 8': Due to the Soul Twist, Willy was able to cast a vote at the Week 5 eviction. *'Note 9': Due to the Body Twist, Luke was unable to compete for Veto during Week 6. *'Note 10': Ashvika won the Buyback and re-entered the game with immunity. *'Note 11': Due to the Body Twist, Jose was unable to compete for Veto during Week 7. *'Note 12': Due to the Soul Twist, TJ was able to cast a vote at the Week 7 eviction. *'Note 13': Due to the Soul Twist, Jose was able to cast a vote at the Week 8 eviction. *'Note 14': Due to the Body Twist, Joseph was unable to compete for Veto during Week 8. *'Note 15': Due to the Body Twist, Lauren was unable to compete for Veto during Week 9. *'Note 16': Due to the Soul Twist, Ashvika was able to cast a vote at the Week 9 eviction. *'Note 17': There was a Live Night on Day 42. *'Note 18': For the Backwards Week each houseguests nominated two of the other houseguests for eviction. The Houseguest with the most votes won immunity for Week 11A and the two houseguests with the second highest votes were nominated. *'Note 19': Since Khaled was saved with the Power of Veto, the house voted on a replacement nomination Joseph. *'Note 20': Week 11B was the second half of the Double Eviction, played out Live right after Week 11A. 'Weekly History' Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 11A: Backwards Week Week 11B: Normal Week Week 12 Week 13 Week 14 Finale 'Statistics' Competition Wins *Luke - 6 *QuilLynn - 4 *Trixie - 4 *Dana - 3 *Alivia - 2 *Nathan - 2 *Ashvika - 1 *Grace - 1 *Jose - 1 *Joseph - 1 *Khaled - 1 *Lauren - 1 *TJ - 1 HOH Wins *Dana - 3 *Luke - 3 *Trixie - 3 *QuilLynn - 2 *Khaled - 1 *Nathan - 1 Power of Veto Wins *Luke - 3 *Alivia - 2 *Grace - 1 *Jose - 1 *Joseph - 1 *Lauren - 1 *Nathan - 1 *QuilLynn - 1 *TJ - 1 *Trixie - 1 Times Nominated *Joseph - 7 *TJ - 5 *Ashvika - 3 *Nathan - 3 *Grace - 2 *Jose - 2 *Khaled - 2 *Luke - 2 *Ryan - 2 *Willy - 2 *Ali - 1 *Alivia - 1 *Cole - 1 *Dana - 1 *Lauren - 1 *Madison - 1 Votes Cast Against *Ashvika - 14 *Willy - 13 *Nathan - 12 *Cole - 11 *Grace - 11 *Joseph - 11 *Madison - 11 *TJ - 11 *Jose - 10 *Ryan - 9 *Khaled - 4 *Luke - 4 *Alivia - 3 *Lauren - 1 'Alliances' *'TBA' - TBA 'Trivia' *This is the first all newbie season since Season 1 - Kanto. *Dana was the first houseguest in this series to ever win back to back Head of Household competitions. *This is the first season where every HoH winner made it to the jury phase of the game.